A vehicle body structure including a side member extending in a front-and-rear direction of a vehicle, a sub-side member juxtaposed to the side member, and a radiator support provided at the tip of the side member is known as a related-art vehicle body structure (for example, Patent Literature 1). In this vehicle body structure, a load is transmitted rearward by the sub-side member.